mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmithing
This skill is required when creating an item by using metal ingots. It involves melting ingots and pouring the ore into a mold, then hammering, heating, and cooling it. Once you thoroughly learn this skill, you can make weapons. But, in order to use this skill, you will need an Anvil to beat the heated metal. A more detailed guide to blacksmithing can be found here. Details * This skill allows the player to forge equipments from materials. * The Description says you can repair items but unfortunately you can't. * To forge, one must equip a Blacksmith Hammer and the Blacksmith Manual for the item to be forged. * An Anvil is required to use the Blacksmith skill. ** Anvils can be found in Bangor, Filia and Vales. ** Can also be bought and placed in a house. * Great results can only be accomplished by forging an item with a rank that is at least two ranks higher than the character's Blacksmithing rank. * Good results will only count for skill training if the item's rank is no more than one rank below the character's Blacksmithing rank. * Please see the Blacksmithing List for a list of items that can be forged by Blacksmithing. ** Also note that items like Arrow Heads or Bolt Heads do not count as weapons or tools. * Armor and Weapons produced will be of a random color. ** The item's final color is determined when the first successful bit of work is completed on it. ** The player can choose to finish with a Copper, Silver, or Gold ingot to produce items of a Red, Silver, and Gold color, respectively. This overrides the predetermined color. * If an unfinished item is dropped on the ground, it cannot be picked up by other players, and will disappear within a certain amount of time unless the original creator picks it up again. However, unfinished items can be traded between players. * When creating an item using the Blacksmith skill, the player must first "complete" the item to 99.9% by using the appropriate materials. After reaching 99.9%, the player is then prompted to "finish" the item by using specific finishing materials. Upon activating this last step, the player must then complete a Blacksmithing mini-game within a certain time limit to finish the item. Depending on how well the player does during the mini-game the item can create items with higher (or lower if the player does badly) durability, and balance. ** Other attributes haven't been confirmed and some items don't appear to have improved attributes even though the game (when the mini-game is finished) says the item was created with better results than those sold by NPCs. * A rank of 9 or higher is required to produce items with a signature bearing rank and name of the smith. * In general, blacksmithing is a time consuming skill to rank (assuming that players get their own materials). * Decreases 6 durability of the Brionac when it is used to add skill exp. Summary *Blacksmithing does not add to Skill Combat Power. Obtaining the Skill * Equip a Blacksmith Hammer to learn of the skill. Then, talk to Edern in Bangor, Meles in Filia, or Taunes in Vales about Skills for them to teach it to you. Training Method Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1